buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Something Blue
Quotes and trivia This is one of several pages that lists quotes and trivia under the same heading. Shouldn't we split them up into seperate categories? The two really don't have anything to do with each other. -- TomH 18:10, 12 February 2008 (UTC) :Personally, I think quotes are subjective and therefore problematic for a wiki of facts. So if the wiki's going to have quotes at all, I think they should be under there own header. —Scott (talk) 18:15, 12 February 2008 (UTC) ::Sounds good to me. I had some other similar points/questions, but I put them on the main Buffyverse Wiki discussion page. -- TomH 12:33, 13 February 2008 (EST) Wind Beneath My Wings I think it might be helpful to include a brief quotation from the lyrics of "Wind Beneath My Wings," for the benefit of any readers who might not know the song, or never listened carefully to the lyrics. It does help us understand Buffy's embarrassment when Spike mentions it. Maybe the first three stanzas? Here's the complete lyrics, from azlyrics.com. "Wind Beneath My Wings" Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. It must have been cold there in my shadow, to never have sunlight on your face. You were content to let me shine, that's your way. You always walked a step behind. So I was the one with all the glory, while you were the one with all the strength. A beautiful face without a name for so long. A beautiful smile to hide the pain. Did you ever know that you're my hero, and everything I would like to be? I can fly higher than an eagle, 'cause you are the wind beneath my wings. It might have appeared to go unnoticed, but I've got it all here in my heart. I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it. I would be nothing without you. Did you ever know that you're my hero? You're everything I wish I could be. I could fly higher than an eagle, 'cause you are the wind beneath my wings. Did I ever tell you you're my hero? You're everything, everything I wish I could be. Oh, and I, I could fly higher than an eagle, 'cause you are the wind beneath my wings, 'cause you are the wind beneath my wings. Oh, the wind beneath my wings. You, you, you, you are the wind beneath my wings. Fly, fly, fly away. You let me fly so high. Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings. Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings. Fly, fly, fly high against the sky, so high I almost touch the sky. Thank you, thank you, thank God for you, the wind beneath my wings. Zhandele 13:40, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Willow's Shirt Just watched this episode again, and at the very end bit where Willow is baking cookies, she wears a shirt reading 'Speak no evil' obviously refering to the fact all the problems in this episode were caused by things she said. Is this worth noting in a trivia section? HaveFaith 10:10, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Willow's "Will Be Done" Spell I like Willow's "my will be done" spell because it's so awesome, as well as very inspiring, too. Degrassigirl07 23:12, December 25, 2011 (UTC)